


Song & Lyrics

by silvery_sunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Hooking up, M/M, Mentions of Suna/Sakusa, Past Suna/Tsukishima, Romantic Comedy, Side Miya Atsumu/Komori Motoya, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset
Summary: Words are hard for Miya Osamu, so he lets music speak for him, melting confused thoughts and sensations into arranged notes, vibrating in the air through the strings in a language he thinks he's the only one to understand.That, until he meets Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Song & Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not sponsored by the three youtube channels I've been binge watching to understand musical theory in order to make things look realistic, neither is it written for any purpose other than “haha me thinks Osamu playing piano sexy”.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, because I sure am. And am also descending into insanity. Good reading!

There are two ways of waking up in the morning of your first day back to college after calling out sick. One of them is to behave like a functional human person, wake up with your alarm and make some tea, enjoy your breakfast in slow bites as you watch the news on the TV and sigh at how terrible the world is. 

Or you can be Suna Rintarou, who has his upper half hanging off his twin bed and a copy of Huxley’s _Brave New World_ lying abandoned on his thighs, no longer marked on the page he had stopped reading last night. 

Of course there was a good reason for Suna to be mimicking a bat’s sleeping habits but most people would not understand the importance of saving your phone from the accident you caused yourself by lazily trying to turn off the obnoxious alarm. 

Someone’s head peeked from the outside, tilting their neck to see if anything hadn't broken. “Suna? You okay there?” someone asked, getting a muffled groan as answer as Suna lifted his body back to his previous sitting position on the bed and blew his fringe off his eyes, staring at the person at the door with a pout. 

“You’re 10 minutes late and I am not leaving breakfast for you.” the someone smiled, his now visible mug of tea, probably green tea, waved him goodbye. 

Suna loved his roommate. He wasn’t going to deny that. Komori Motoya was a normal person on the surface and behaved just like one only to show you his devious threatening side at the slightest sight of intimacy, blue eyes glinting with what Suna thought was some kind of ancient murderous intent disguised as the urge to shit talk any living creature on Earth and still come out looking like the sweet angelic being he was. 

They met in high school and didn’t talk much until they were assigned to share their dorm in the University of Arts in Tokyo and a single small talk became nightly sessions of commenting on the life of every student in the campus.

Suna slid a shirt over his head and changed his pants, wincing at the way his hair stuck in all the wrong directions when he looked at the mirror to brush his teeth. When he checked the time he had to eat a decent breakfast on the kitchen clock, a glance from Komori was enough to know that although he wanted to seem like a jerk, he was actually sweet enough to leave Suna some toast and freshly made coffee awaiting for him in the kitchen. Of course, none of them mentioned anything about it as they silently walked over to their train stop. 

“Do you think I can get the teacher to believe I read the whole thing if I skim some summary on the internet or am I screwed?” Suna sighed, putting the copy of the funny dystopian fantasy his professor had assigned him two weeks before that only picked his interest at 7 Pm of the previous day. Maybe he should’ve gotten a little more coffee before sleeping. 

“You’re totally screwed unless you side with someone who’s read the thing, it’s a debate isn’t it?” Komori answered and put on his earphones, humming some melody Suna didn’t know before getting his case. Bach, he guessed, since Komori’s been complaining about getting a part of one of the songs wrong and used that as an excuse to torture his readins sessions with aggressive cello playing in the living room. 

He was correct though, and the perfect person to side with in the debate awaited for him on the notification ID of his cellphone, that annoyingly vibrated inside the front pocket of his hoodie as soon as he entered the train with his friend. Taking the time to scroll all over social media posts and get updated on whatever his fellow Literature Majoring colleagues did while he was out, Suna smiled at the sight of messages from early in the morning. 

_Tsukki_ , the contact ID read, along with a dinosaur emoji that the boy would kill him for using if he knew. 

_It’s been some time_  
_You coming to school today aren’t you, Rintarou?_

His grade with his professor was saved, nothing that a little persuasion a quick escape to the library during period break wouldn’t do. 

\--

Sitting besides top grades student Tsukishima Kei during three years has taught Suna some things he wasn't expecting. 

Tsukishima was sure a complicated matter, a horribly boring person and could be specifically annoying when it came to group projects that Suna insisted on grouping with him for the sake of simply being obnoxious. 

But Tsukki was also human, as much as Suna would argue, and had a problem regarding pent up stress. 

It started as some kind of reward program for his collaboration in helping Rintarou keep decent grades, study sessions would be half studying, half teasing touches and waving hands on each other's bodies. Things escalated and decreased like the graphics Tsukki loved to use in his presentations and now they were in the way it was today. 

They never really got to actually hit the road and sleep with each other, but it was okay. Tsukishima promised to cut it off if he gathered courage to get into an actual relationship, and Suna agreed to be open about his non exclusivity. An unlikely almost-friendship was born and so were the rumors that they loathed each other's faces. 

Now, Suna races to his seat, on the right to the boy who wore glasses and stared into the blank white board. 

"Good morning." 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Suna snorted and sat down, sliding the Brave New World copy to his desk with a sticky note he got to write inside the train under Komori's judging gaze. 

_I read till chapter 11 last night_  
_You're helping me today aren't ya_

Tsukki's eyebrows arched and he turned on his side to look at Suna with the most upset and tired expression the other had seen to this hour. 

"You left me on read" he stated, sliding the book and the sticky note back.

"You already knew the answer" 

"And you had time to reply, but instead you were busy trying to persuade me into helping you cheat. On debate. Is this even possible?" Tsukki's whisper became angrier as he leaned closer into Suna's side. 

"I will make it up for you. I always do." Suna smiled. 

The professor started the class before Tsukki could retort, a slideshow with the cover of the assigned book and the words "social commentary and debate" showed under the picture. 

After giving out a small introduction into the way the dynamics of the assignment, that happened to be worth half their term grades, were given out, she made the question. 

"Ma'am, Can Tsukishima-kun and I pair up for chapter 9 to 11?" Suna said, pulling Tsukishima to his side by his jacket. 

"Are you kidding me?" Tsukishima's strained squeak was almost unheard. 

"Of course, Suna." 

Suna smiled triumphantly, handing the book to Tsukki and turning to face him on his seat, crisscrossing his legs. 

"I hate you." Tsukishima took the copy. It had another sticky note that he has no idea of when Suna wrote because he seemed unusually focused on class today. 

_Period break, in the library._  
_I'm a man of my word._

He sighed and gave the other boy a side glance, Suna was pretending to take notes from their assigned chapter in his notebook. Tsukishima let out a low giggle and did the same, but actually highlighting some nice arguments to use, as Suna would notice soon in their time to speak up. 

"You're not going to leave me on read, are you?"

That earned Suna a pen thrown in his direction and a menacing look from their professor. 

"Ridiculous." Tsukishima bit back his smile. 

\--

Suna's back hit the wall of the empty study room in the library and he winced a little. It was going to bruise. 

Tsukki mouthed his neck, making Suna tilt his head to the left to give him more space to work with. 

"Aren't we eager today?"

"Shut up." Tsukki's voice was raspy against his collarbone and it tickled Suna's neck, making his squirm under his grip on his arms. "You owe me this one." He raised his neck to meet Suna's face. 

"I know, you're always so nice to me and all, such a sacrifice for you to be nice."

"I'm sure this is not a sacrifice for you." Tsukishima snorted, going back to playing with Suna's neck, biting just enough to not make it marked, now his legs finding a way to entangle with Suna's, pressed against the wall.

"Not in the— You little shit!" He groaned, feeling Tsukishima's lips travel up his neck in light kisses, almost ghosting touches against the sensitive curve of his neck. "It's not hard in the slightest."

"Then you're letting me do all the work for you today, aren't you?" Shivers ran down Suna's neck, he didn't know if it was the condescending voice so close to his ear, the teeth nibbing his earlobe or that hand that just slid under his shirt to grip his waist. 

"Sure thing, go on." He turned his head, hand carressing Tsukishima's jaw and pulling his closer to his chest, a Cheshire-like smile making its way through Suna's face and ending in the golden glint of his green eyes inside the dark room. 

Both men widened their eyes at the sensation of a vibration. 

"I really hope that's your phone." 

"Of course it's the phone, you idiot." Suma pulled away, checking the contact name on the call. Komori. 

"Seems like we're leaving this for another time I'm gonna owe you this one, Tsukki, have a nice lunch!" Suna panted, immediately opening the door to the room and straightening his shirt, looking at his reflection on the glass window of the room on the right. 

"Bye, bye!" 

"You're an asshole. Really." Tsukishima groaned, taking his bag and leaving the library behind Suna.

"So are you!" He greeted, running to the exit of their building and darting into the music conservatory's cafeteria without looking suspicious. 

Komori waited for him, sitting on their usual spot near the window with his arms crossed and one eyebrow arched. 

"Hello, Suna." Komori was not very happy. 

"Sup, Motoya?" Suna threw himself on the chair and leaned his face on his elbow with the most innocent smile he could manage. 

Komori's arms relaxed, elbows on the table. His look didn't. Suna felt like he was going to be burnt alive at any minute. 

"I had a little thing to do before lunch, you know." 

"A little someone to do before lunch, you mean." Suna rolled his eyes before nodding and taking his phone out. Komori sighed and gave him a smile. They were already used to that. 

As Komori ranted about an annoying guy in the strings course that doesn't know how to shut up, Suna gets them something to compensate for their morning meal and starts answering some texts while eating. 

"What about you then? Please tell me it wasn't my cousin this time." Komori asked before biting into his onigiri. 

Suna gasped. And choked on his fish. 

"I told you I didn't do anything?! He asked me to model for a project and I did! Nothing else!"

"I know Kiyoomi well enough to know what 'modeling' means, Suna."

"No, Motoya, It wasn't Sakusa. He's not the only guy I know. And I didn't even do anything with him, I'm very professional." 

"Of course you are." Komori's laugh was not very convincing but Suna would not let himself be upset by that. Not at all. 

"You talks as if you weren't complaining about your viola classmate early, you always talk about him, Miya-san this, Miya-san that…" 

"He's plays the violin. And he's insufferable. So arrogant might as well become a soloist. My life would be way better." He said, biting angrily into his second onigiri.

"Get over him, it's been three years." Suna laughed.

"I'm already over. Running over him. With a pickup."

"Sure thing, Komori." 

"Anyways, are you coming home with me today? I told you I was going to get the stuff from our library that you needed for your thesis. Why don't you wait till supervised practice ends at 4?" Komori said as they made their way out of the conservatory into the main building of the university in time for Suna's next period.

"I wish I could say I have better stuff to do but Tsukki didn't borrow me his notes from when I was out… Lucky day for you, my friend." 

"Oh the ever busy Suna Rintarou, How flattered am I to have the privilege of having your time. To help you! Pass this term!" Komori was probably bitten by the passive aggressive mosquito last night. 

"I'm always glad to serve the people" Suna said, bowing down to him when they stopped at the entryway.

"Jerk"

"I know." And with that Suna sighed, breathing in the fresh air before sitting through more two and half hours of history of literary movements in Japan and why Natsume Souseki was amazing and all that stuff. 

\--

"'Samu this ain't workin' again!" Miya Atsumu whined for the upteenth time, putting the violin bow down again. 

Miya Osamu was not having a good day. He doesn't usually let things get to him, but sometimes the universe looks at you and decides to make your life hell for 24 hours to test your ability of keeping your sanity. Apparently, the sick roulette has chosen his name. 

He woke up to his brother rehearsing to their piece in their mother's office, and while Osamu loved listening to violin and strings in general, listening to Atsumu making his instrument cry as if it was begging for him to stop and let it go for a while, was the same as having unintelligible cacophony played inside his head. 

Not to mention that he woke up late and didn't have breakfast, which made him moody for the whole morning, almost sleeping on his classmate's shoulder during his musical theory lecture. It earned him not one, but two scoldings from his professors. 

At lunch break, he had forgotten his money and now he owed money to his twin brother, who would remind him of this for the next week and use it against him. 

And for the cherry on top of the disaster cake that his beautiful day has been, the only peaceful free period he had was now being used by his favorite violinist in the world to practice their piece together. Chopin would forgive him, but if he heard the melody to Ballade no.1 in G minor one more time he'd start banging his head against the wall. 

"'Course it ain't working, 'Tsumu, ya have been forcing it out for the whole week. Yer gonna end up blockin' it out and it's gonna bleed over the whole song." He sighed, rolling the piano's seat out of the place and turning to face Atsumu. "Ya know it's not how it works." 

"Just one more time, come on…" 

"I'm tired. Ya takin' my break time. Can't ya ask a classmate of anything?"

"I didn't give up yet. Just one more. Break's over for me in 20 minutes anyway." Atsumu turned his seat and pushed it into the piano, smiling and taking his violin under his chin, raising the bow. 

Osamu hates him. He takes in a deep breath trusting his muscle memory to not blur the signs on the sheet music he had already engraved into his brain, minding the new arrangements they've been making together to show their theory professor they've been learning something. 

Slowly, he placed his hands on the keys, letting the air out and allowing his mind to dive into the romantic ballad. Atsumu's violin followed right away, the strings taking the spotlight and playing with the song, bringing a melancholic tune to it. Strings always brought a sweeter and more fragile nuance to the songs. 

His hand worked on the same keys. A constant in the tempo for a few seconds, already preparing to wince at the scream of Atsumu's instrument. 

It didn't. The bow speeded up and frictioned against the strings flawlessly, following the increasing buildup of the song, his piano was only a background the back and forth sliding of the violin. Osamu didn't dare to look back when it was calmer, but he could imagine it.

When Atsumu played, he always looked at him from the side, furrowed brows in concentration and a typical soloist pose, swinging his body along with the violin and the flow of the song in a way that was almost funny. Osamu kept his presence in the song, a mere background to guide the gorgeous notes of the instrument to come to life. 

The key changed and there it came, the last and most difficult part. Almost like a squeak, the piano added the tension and Osamu felt the speed of the bow in the way the sounds came out and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the tension came down again. 

Atsumu played the last chord, panting as the slam of the piano dissipated into the air. 

Osamu turned around to give a small smile to him.

Atsumu opened his mouth to start blabbering about how much of a violin genius he was, but Osamu quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and handled him the violin case

"Now ya can leave me alone and go to class I bet Chopin's proud of ya and stuff now. Leave."

"Ya free at this time to try it out again tomorrow right?"

"Atsumu. Class." Osamu scowled, closing the door on his face, groaning as he leaned against the door. 

His head aches and his fingers were numb from playing a ten minute piece over and over again for two hours. He's going to sleep to the sound of violins tonight. 

Osamu glanced at the clock over the door. He had 40 minutes before a history of music in the east. It was an easy subject, he could sleep it off today if he hid well. 

Stretching his knuckles, he recalled the very reason he was trying to hide from his twin before being found and bribed into wanting to assassinate Chopin. 

In one of his notebooks, scribbles of notes and scales he's been trying to study since his second year, when he'd decided to start the project. Seeing the drawings and the letters blur on his new, he'd decided to leave it for another day. 

The black piano of the study room stared at Osamu when he put on his earphones to study a piece his professor asked in a class he had earlier that day. 

Osamu felt like it wanted him to sit and do something. He always did. That modest looking piano, the one none of his classmates wanted to use because it was out of key, was probably the thing that understood him better than anyone who's met him in his 22 years on Earth. 

Words are hard. And the piano knows, and it doesn't ask for anything out of him, only for Osamu to play what comes to his mind with its keys. 

He smiles at it, getting up from the bench he was sitting on and sliding his hand over the black wooden surface that protected the strings before sitting down and searching for a melody to get that bad day out. 

His eyes lit up and the smile in his lips widened when his hand hit the first key to a song that reminded him of his childhood, of the hot chocolate his mother taught him how to make for cold winters, of walking out of his house to play in the snow at the morning of a Christmas day. 

_The Overture to the Nutcracker_

\--

Suna was bad with getting in time, and he hoped Komori stopped being annoyed by his late arrivals by the half year they started living together, but his friend was weird when it came to his schedules and habits. Obsessive even. Maybe it was a family thing, he remembers Kiyoomi being a very... peculiar person.

Breathless, he let out a "thank you" to someone up there when his feet landed in the entryway to the conservatory. He's been in there a few times while classes were being held and it never lost the poetic magic of entering a place naturally filled with music. 

He could hear the faint noise of something that sounded like strings. What were the names again? Viola, violin and cello, playing along each other and giving a royalty look to a song. Or a royalty sound? 

Suna forgot to ask wheere the hell he was going to meet his dumb roommate, who didn't think of telling him a spot either. Sighing, he texted Komori for the fifth time, apologizing for being late again. 

With his breath regained, Suna let his ears capture the funny symphony that the mixed sounds coming from practice rooms and classes created, a harmonic cacophony. Was that the term? 

Komori mentioned the library. A sign hanging from the ceiling had an arrow pointing further. He followed the instructions, noticing how the music got more and more distant. People probably didn't really use this area to rehearse and practice. 

Suna was about to open the door with the "library" sign on it when he heard it. Music. 

A piano playing a happy melody that felt nostalgic and familiar to Suna's ears. The happy keys repeated around a rhythm he couldn't really describe why made him feel inside a child's fantasy or a toy store. 

Suna followed it, humming the melody of the sweet piano. 

It got louder when Suna leaned his head against the door of a practice room that looked more abandoned than usual. When he started paying more attention to it, he could notice the way the sounds moved quickly and smoothly throughout the tune. 

It sounded...like Christmas. 

He barely noticed how he hummed along the notes when the piece stopped. 

Suna didn't stop singing it though. He widened his eyes when he heard the sounds of a wheeled chair moving around. A click of a doorknob.

Running inside the library and banging the door close, he got a glance of who he supposed was playing that joyful song. 

Bleached gray hair fading into black in the roots and tired silver-colored irises that he prayed didn't meet his. 

The pianist tilted his head once, twice. He looked around the corridor and shrugged, closing the door again. That confused kitten-like gaze was the most adorable thing Suna's ever seen, contrasting with the sharp jaw and wide shoulders he could notice, even by side glancing from the window. He was hot.

Suna wanted a name to that face. 

"Oh, there you are!" Komori's voice was muffled by the noise of Suna falling off the chair he leaned into to look natural and invisible while staring at the musician guy. 

Today definitely wasn't his lucky day.

\--

"So you told me you wanted something on impressionism, right? Debussy's sheets are somewhere in here…" Komori muttered, reaching for one of the upper shelves in the archives of the conservatory, labeled "files". 

"Hmm.. hm" Suna nodded. 

"Found it! This one piece sounds amazing on a piano, bet you've heard it before didn't you?" Komori's eyes left the book and he waved a hand in front of Suna's eyes. "Suna? Earth calling, Suna Rintarou you there?" 

Suna blinked. "What?" 

"You were humming something. I think I know that one, try again" Komori giggled, placing the book down on the librarian counter.

"Really, you know the name of the song?" Suna repeated the melody, recalling the way the notes bounced happily from the pianist's hands. 

"That's the Nutcracker. Didn't know you liked ballet" Komori answered. "It's the opening number. Did you hear it in here?"

"Yeah… you know any pianist that practices at this time? Or this song, specifically?" 

"Suna you're not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, are you?"

"I just got curious" Suna explained. "I heard this guy playing it and it was so vivid and sweet, and he's pretty hot."

"You... eavesdropped someone who was clearly practicing alone." 

"Yeah."

"And then you somehow got him out of the room and you _checked him out_." Komori's wording made it was more exaggerated than it was, of course. 

"I don't see the problem." Suna leaned his elbow against the counter and took the Debussy book in one hand, skimming through the unknown symbols. 

"That's kinda creepy." Komori said. 

"Bleached hair with bangs swept to the side, a little shorter than me, nice jawline and sleepy-looking eyes, musician. You know the name don't you?" 

Komori's eyes widened. "Miya-san?" 

"What?!" Suna let the sheet music book fall on the floor, comically landing with the cover facing up. 

"A pianist, right? You mean Miya Osamu, Atsumu's twin." 

"The annoying guy has a twin?"

"His accompanist. They've been doing recitals together for a while." Komori explained. "Poor Osamu-kun…" 

Suna stared at the fallen book on the floor when a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. He pulled Komori into seating on a chair in a table near the computers and sat in front of him, taking a notebook out of his bag and a mechanical pencil he had stolen from Tsukishima earlier. 

"So, Komori…"

"No."

"You know Osamu's twin brother. I want to know Osamu." 

"He's super reserved and quiet. I think I've never heard his voice before."

"But his twin doesn't shut up, right?" Suna tapped his chin with the pencil. "Atsumu is your classmate and lived with Osamu most likely." He drew four circles on the notebook and wrote the letters A, K, S and O inside them, showing it to Komori. 

"You talk to Atsumu about Osamu" an arrow was traced over the K and A circle. "And then you talk about Osamu, which you've known through Atsumu, to me!" 

"Why don't you talk to him directly?"

"Are you doing it or not?" 

"Why make things harder for me?" 

"Komori."

Suna squinted at him. Komori's blue eyes pleaded for help. Unfortunately, today was a merciless day for Suna Rintarou.

"Fine. You owe me for the rest of your life. Pay me a coffee on our way home." Komori caught the book and.pulled it against Suna's chest. "Let's go."

"You have my eternal gratitude." Suna sang, picking it up. 

"Fuck you" Komori exclaimed, opening the library door to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here it is, chapter one. God, you guys have no idea of how much overthinking went into this I'm actually tearing up in happiness as I post this. I will probably update chapter two quickly, because there's more introduction to be made inside this funny setting, like Sakusa and Kita's roles in the story, but from that on I will organize a decent updating schedule and warn y'all on next chapter. 
> 
> That's all for today folks, thank you very much for reading and give me some kudos, a comment on what you're expecting from this crazy Suna clowning 4k. I'd cry if you did that. Of happiness. 
> 
> The Songs that were played in this chapter were:  
> Ballade no.1 op 23 in G minor by Frederic Chopin  
> The Nutcracker op 71 Th. 14: Overture by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter @lovingmiyas  
> I hope you have a great day, reader!


End file.
